we_the_people_mock_governmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mantella Liberation Movement
The Mantella Liberation Movement was a rebel group that operated in Mantella, that caused the Capitulation of the Mantellan Government and the subsequent split and collapse of Mantella. Inception The Socialist President of Mantella Conley had long been unpopular with the People of Mantella, and had long abused the Constitution in order to Hold on to power. Revolutionaries Attempted to Violently overthrow President Conley but as Violent Protest was illegal, Rebel Leaders Dushonjj2 and isoldmynametosomeone (also known as Kaori) had thought of a new Legal way to fight back against the Tyranny of President Conley, PEACEFUL protesting. PEACEFUL protests PEACFUL protesting consisted of the User using the power of his PEACE to inflict mass damage on his enemies and surrounding. These protests were absolutely devastating to the target as they caused lots of damage and defeated many enemies at once, as well as causing mass confusion. President Conley and his regime were totally unprepared for the power of PEACE. However due to the fact that the right to protest peacefully was enshrined directly in the Constitution of Mantella, President Conley couldn't do anything about these protest as he would be very clearly in violation of his own constitution. Senators symoathetic to the Rebels blocked attempts by President Conley to change the Constitution and as such the protests remained legal. Decleration of Independence Rebel Leaders Dushonjj2 and isoldmynametosomeone (Kaori) eventually took the protest a step further when they decided to peacefully secede from the Socialist Republic of Mantella. The Rebel Leaders wrote a Declaration of Independence, outlining the abuses and brutality of Socialist President Conley. The Part of Mantella that broke away became known as Northern Mantella, and the secession dealt a serious blow to the Conley Regime. Northern Mantella Northern Mantella immediately established itself as an independent and PEACEFUL Republic, independent of the corrupt regime of President Conley. Recognizing the threat of Conley, Northern Mantella immediately formed a provisional Government, with Kaori and Dushonjj2 as the Heads of Government. The Revolutionary Army of Northern Mantella was immediately established, and an all volunteer force was raised to defend the revolution from President Conley. Southern Mantella The Actions of the Rebels in the North of Mantella had inspired citizens all across Mantella, and after the Northern Revolutionary Army was formed, Citizen in the south of Mantella were inspired by the Actions of the Northoners and Declared Independence from the Socialist Conley Regime. This Group of rebels was led by the Legendary Admiral Fearthymoose. The Final Battle The Northern rebels Under Kaori and Dushonjj2, and the Southern Rebels under Admiral Fearthymoose Met and merged their forces to Defeat what remained of the Socialist Mantella, which by this time had become known as Centeral Mantella. The Rebel Commanders Coordinated the resistance with the Northern Rebels using Peaceful protesting, and the southern rebels blockading Mantella. With the immense pressure from Northern and Southern Mantella, President Conley Capitulated and fled Mantella, Leading to the collapse of Central Mantella and the defeat of The Socialist Regime. Belligerents -Northern Mantella -Southern Mantella Commanders and Leaders -Dushonjj2, Kaori, Admiral Fearthymoose Strength -Northern Mantellan Revolutionary Army -Southern Mantellan Revolutionary Army -Socialist Republic of Mantella (Central Mantella) Commanders and Leaders -President Conley, Leftside Strength -Army of Mantella (Central Mantella) -Police of Mantella (Central Mantella) Result •Decisive Rebel Victory •Capitulation of President Conley •Collapse of Mantella Aftermath The Revolutionaries who participated in the Battle became legendary for their Actions, and The Congress of We the People saw fit to award Kaori and Dushonjj2 with the medal of Honor for their role in the Mantellan Liberation Movement. Fearthymoose was also later promoted to Chief of Naval Operations of WTP. Mantella was later abandoned by the Revolutionaries who returned to We the People.